


【万笛】盐烤鲷鱼

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 假如疫情来临时他们已经是教练。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【万笛】盐烤鲷鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 崽子的名字随便选的，并不指代任何球员。  
> 盐烤鱼来自伊万po在ins的照片w

爱情经过无数次变形之后，才永远和我们的生命浑成一体，永远给生命染上火红的颜色。

当他们即将迎来第一次线上训练课时，莫德里奇多少还有一点不习惯，足球是一项需要交流的团队运动，而训练则更是如此，他需要离得更近去观察评估每一位球员的状态和特点，设计合适的训练方案和战术，而现在联赛全线停摆，国家队比赛更是遥遥无期，彻底打乱了莫德里奇的计划。  
不过好在他最信赖的助理教练就和他分享同一间卧室，拉基蒂奇面对来势汹汹的疫情提早准备的态度影响了莫德里奇，让连同他们在内的整个教练组在很早之前就开始为可能的停赛调整训练计划。  
“那暂时先这么进行，以后再根据训练效果进行适当的调整。”在屏幕里的教练组成员都面带忧心地点头之后，莫德里奇面对着暗下来的平板屏幕叹气，他们都很清楚疫情对于足球的影响不仅仅在于停赛，还有俱乐部的财政、球员的资薪等等，莫德里奇丝毫不怀疑疫情之后队中会有年轻球员被所在的俱乐部出售以换取资金。  
想到这里，莫德里奇不知道自己此刻已经是教练而非球员究竟是幸运还是不幸，至少他尚能决定自己在绿茵场边的走向，但要操心的却比球员时期多了许多；当一群年轻球员的未来压在肩上时，莫德里奇不得不慎之又慎。  
“在想什么？”拉基蒂奇手掌的温度贴上皮肤时，莫德里奇才发现自己在无意识地咬着下唇，他的心忽然放松了不少，因为至少身边这个人总是陪着自己。他摇了摇头，垂落在脸颊上的发丝被身边的人温柔地别在耳后，“在紧张线上训练的时候在镜头里不好看，放心卢卡，你怎么都很英俊。”  
莫德里奇失笑，拉基蒂奇总是很知道适时地说出能够让他心情好起来的话，他伸手像挠家里那只英短那样摸了摸拉基蒂奇光溜溜的下巴，明天有一个连线的直播，他刮了胡子，而莫德里奇自己则因为不需要出门而开始疏于管理自己的胡子。  
第一次线上训练的时间定在早上，马特奥在醒来时看见离教练定下的训练开始时间还有十分钟的那瞬间感受到了生活的巨大恶意。不过在家训练的好处就是省去了去训练场的时间，他飞快地冲进浴室洗漱，嚼着吐司片在健身房里架好手机，然后才发现难以起床的似乎不止自己一个人。  
大家几乎都是踩着点出现在屏幕里，不乏有人还未说话就打了一个大大的哈欠，马特奥刚咽下嘴里的吐司片，看着屏幕终于发现了哪里不对，在大家都分别出现在不同的小框里的同时，教练和助教两个人出现在同一屏幕里就显得十分拥挤。  
因为开了静音，马特奥也只能看着他们凑在一起说什么，却听不见具体内容，因着角度不同，有人只出现了腿，有人露出了脖子以上，马特奥看着同样露出脸的队友的脸色，能够猜想到自己现在的表情，那种窥破了秘密的不自然和克制不住的好奇。  
但训练开始时，拉基蒂奇还是单独出现在屏幕里，马特奥一时想不明白这究竟是两位前辈的欲盖弥彰还是他们根本没在乎让他们知道其实两人住在一起这件事，按照马特奥对他们的了解，应该是后者。  
“好了，”莫德里奇开口道，让大家的注意力集中在自己身上，“相信大家也都知道，我们正在经历一段困难的时光。”他像每次回到国家队后的第一次训练时那样说着鼓励的话，“但我们更应该知道，这段时光终会过去，等到一切恢复正常的时候，我们需要做好准备。”  
训练课与平时并没有什么区别，根据教练的指示完成相应的任务指标，马特奥分出心想了想教练和助教的关系，明面是多年国家队队友和俱乐部对手，一起创造过荣耀也毫不留情放倒过对方，当他们穿上相同的红白格子球衣时，两个人的名字也习惯性地被放在一起。  
那份十多年来养成的默契也延续到了绿茵场之外，在拉基蒂奇退役之后，谁都以为他会进入足协，或是发挥他口才方面的特长，成为一名解说，但这位中场却去考取了教练证，然后又一次站在了他曾经队长的身边。  
十几岁的年轻人正是对感情敏锐的时候，马特奥也不是没有感觉到两人之间若有若无的暧昧，但又因为他们的过往足以写成一本书，所以球员们说来说去，都不敢挑明了往那方面想，只有在一次赢得比赛的赛后，目睹了拉基蒂奇将莫德里奇抱离地，含着笑意望着对方之后后者还在拉基蒂奇脸上落下一个吻时，在群组里开赌局教练和助教究竟有没有在一起，或者在一起过。  
马特奥记得当时队里唯有自己和另一位中场投了两位教练在一起，当时马特奥还十分后悔自己凭着直觉就这么说了，但现在看来，真理果然还是掌握在少数人手里。  
训练课无波无澜地过去，马特奥的心情好得甚至想要哼歌，他忽然觉得线上训练也不错，毕竟在场上训练时看着教练和助教总是黏在一起，旁若无人的气场总让他们觉得半点说不上话，现在虽然确切知道他们在同居，但至少还不会被放闪。  
等到训练结束，马特奥才知道什么是不能太早得意、否则会被生活上一课。他看见莫德里奇伸手想要关掉镜头，但大概是没有完全按下，镜头并没有被关闭，他却无知无觉，兀自转过身和拉基蒂奇说话。  
而他的助教同样不知道这个镜头还处于打开的状态，将毛巾盖在了莫德里奇的头上，笑着就是一通乱揉，莫德里奇的声音从毛巾下传来，马特奥听得并不十分真切，大概是在说这几天没有保持足够的运动量现在一堂训练课下来还有点吃不消、自己年龄大了之类的话。  
相比之下，拉基蒂奇的回答就显得清晰了很多，告诉莫德里奇他准备了火腿三明治，仿佛大家不知道现在家里是他做饭一样；马特奥还在纠结现在是出声提醒一下他们镜头和麦克风都还开着，还是像部分队友那样，自觉地下线。  
还没等他选择更好的那个做法，莫德里奇的声音再次传进耳朵里，这时他已经取下了头顶的毛巾，声音丝毫没有阻隔，就这样飘进了他们这群还没到合法喝酒年龄的球员耳朵里，他们的教练对助教的细心颇为不满，冷哼一声之后说道，“昨天晚上在床上的时候没看见你这么体贴我。”  
马特奥能感觉到那股热度立刻蹿上了脸，屏幕里剩下的球员也和他差不多，他终于还是忍不住，用自己都能听出极其生硬的语气开口道，“那个，要不下午我们一起打FIFA吧，反正也没什么事情做。”  
他的出声终于让莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇都意识到此刻还是有人能听见他们说话的，但脸上也并没有多少关系暴露的不自在，莫德里奇在关掉镜头前还玩笑着说输掉的人明天要多罚一组训练。  
马特奥下线之后，立刻点进此刻已经聊得热烈的、没有教练在的那个群组，默默敲了一句，「之前的赌局是我和德扬赢了，给钱。」  
拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇像是没事人一样已经开始吃起切成小块的火腿三明治，忧心道，“用这种方式让他们知道我们的关系是不是不太好，太突然了。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“都已经知道了，现在后悔也来不及了。再说了，他们早晚会发现的。”  
他们平时在队员们面前也并没有多少顾忌，除了牵手拥抱这种过于明显的动作会克制之外，几乎就是他们日常里的相处状态，之前他还和拉基蒂奇讨论过，复合之后究竟有没有队员已经看出了他们关系的改变。  
路过的英短闻到了两个铲屎官身上的汗味，给了一个极度嫌弃的眼神，甩着尾巴走开了。  
面对教练和助教“你们发现了但我们也没有准备解释什么”的极度坦然的态度，马特奥反而有几分说不出的羡慕，这无关选择的人是同性还是异性，能够将感情和默契融入到生活里的每一个角落每一分钟，却又因为对方是对的那个人而每天都是特别的，这样刻入本能里的爱情，总是令人向往。  
只是每天在家里不能出去，还要线上训练顺便在社交网络打个卡，打FIFA技不如人输球，憋闷得难受还要看着教练们丝毫不受影响的秀恩爱实在是，让还没有和人拉过小手亲过小嘴的马特奥感到十分不平衡。  
唯一的心理安慰是和德扬约定了能够出门之后拿着赌赢的钱一起去吃烤肉。  
“在看什么？”下午的阳光正好，莫德里奇在沙发上坐着了没多久就觉得困倦，在拉基蒂奇的肩头靠着眯了一会，醒了便看见他正兴致勃勃地划着手机屏幕，“小说。”他的男友说道，“小伙子们发在群组里的。”  
莫德里奇拿出手机翻了翻，并没有发现任何的链接或是文档，拉基蒂奇在旁边给他解释，“删掉了，我正好看见才有机会点开。”莫德里奇直起身子寻找了一下他们养的那只猫，大概又是在窗台上晒太阳，并没有很在意现在的年轻人们会喜欢看的小说读物，随口问道，“讲的什么？”  
“我们。”没有寻到猫的莫德里奇疑惑地看着拉基蒂奇，后者继续解释道，“是别人写的以我们为主角的爱情故事，还挺有意思的。”想到拉基蒂奇是在青年队的那个群组里看见，一想就知道是那群小年轻私下传看结果手一抖发错了群，莫德里奇撇撇嘴，“看来是被关得很无聊了，再过几天可能他们都会自己写了吧。”  
他蹭进拉基蒂奇的怀里，靠在男人的锁骨上看着屏幕上用英语写成的故事，才看了几段，大概能知道这是以他们还在国家队为背景写成的故事；英短迈着轻盈的步子走过来，莫德里奇的注意力立刻被吸引，颇为热情地对着它招手。  
猫咪在两人脚边伸了一个懒腰，然后轻巧地跳上了拉基蒂奇的大腿，找了自己喜欢的姿势趴下开始舔爪子，莫德里奇仿佛听见了自己的心碎成一片片的声音，“小混蛋，”他的指尖挠着英短的头顶，引得它喵了一声，“我对你不好吗。”  
“继续看吗，我觉得这个故事写得还不错。”莫德里奇虽然觉得感情的参与者去看别人由猜想而书写出来的故事有几分好笑，但并没有拒绝，和拉基蒂奇靠在一起，为了让他完全知道在讲什么，拉基蒂奇又从头开始看。  
手指绕上莫德里奇棕色的发尾时，拉基蒂奇忽然笑起来，“卢卡，我现在觉得自己好像养了两只猫。”莫德里奇抬起手，将手指扣在拉基蒂奇的指缝里，慢悠悠地说道，“拉基蒂奇先生，随你怎么说，我是不可能戴猫耳给你看的。”  
“做人还是要活得实际一点，分清小说和现实。”  
很长一段时间里，莫德里奇都以为家里的猫主子更喜欢黏着拉基蒂奇是因为想法捉摸不透的英短的偏心，毕竟自己不是猫零食或者猫薄荷，总不能强迫一只猫喜欢自己，所以莫德里奇只能看着英短在拉基蒂奇身上撒娇时在内心怄气。  
直到那天的训练课之后，他洗了澡出来，看见拉基蒂奇在背着他给英短喂零食，莫德里奇觉得，不小心撞见自己爱的人出轨的心情也不过如此了。  
他想过不少英短更亲拉基蒂奇的理由，偏偏忘记了一点，有的人虽然不是人型零食，但他可以用零食去贿赂。  
“伊万.拉基蒂奇，我对你太失望了。”莫德里奇痛心疾首地说道，拉基蒂奇也十分配合地举起手，还拿着英短没吃完的零食，“卢卡，我可以解释。”莫德里奇走过去，察觉到气氛不对劲，敏锐的猫咪立刻放弃零食从两人之间跑开，回到了自己的小窝里。  
“亏我以为是因为自己魅力不够所以它不喜欢我。”莫德里奇捏着拉基蒂奇的脸颊，还觉得不够解气，踢了拖鞋直接踩在他的脚背上，拉基蒂奇下意识地搂住莫德里奇的腰帮他稳住身体，更方便了莫德里奇的捏脸攻击。“结果是你偷偷在贿赂它！这种犯规行为你做着都不觉得可耻吗！”  
“是你太铁石心肠了卢卡，兽医说了适当吃一点零食没关系的，你每次都隔好几天才给它吃一次。”拉基蒂奇努力辩解道，任由莫德里奇的手指继续在自己的脸颊上肆虐，“那我们也可以一起喂。”莫德里奇收回手，也不再踩着拉基蒂奇的脚，“不要再解释了拉基蒂奇先生，你无法弥补我所受到的伤害。”  
他自己说起来也觉得好笑，唇边漏出一点笑意，拉基蒂奇便知道他已经没有生气了，或者说他从一开始就没有真正生气，只是他们不会放过任何一个调剂现在枯燥生活的机会，“我不能弥补的话，请问盐烤鲷鱼可以吗。”  
说到做饭这件事，莫德里奇还是不得不感叹还好他和拉基蒂奇在疫情前复合了，否则按照他的厨艺水平，这段时间别的不说，一定会亏欠自己的舌头。  
盐烤鲷鱼是莫德里奇帮拉基蒂奇一起做的，尽管在这个过程里他还是冷着脸，鲷鱼让事件中心的英短也来到厨房里蹲守。  
清理鱼的时候要确保取出所有的内脏，但留下鱼皮和鱼鳞，这样能够阻隔盐味，不会让鱼肉变得很咸。在鱼的肚子里撒上盐简单调味，再加上几颗茴香籽，因为不知道疫情会持续多久，拉基蒂奇甚至在囤积物品时还补充了家里的香料盒。  
柠檬切成又厚又大的片状塞进鱼的肚子里，简单地重叠鱼肉挤出汁水，让最后的鱼肉能够带有清香。  
一大碗的盐加上水，用手简单揉搓，直到看上去像是冬天里堆积的雪层。盐在烤制时形成一个保持水分的窑，能够让鱼肉湿润细嫩。一部分的盐铺在烤盘上，将鲷鱼放在上面，用盐将鱼完全覆盖。  
烤制时拉基蒂奇准备炖韭葱当配菜，原本是想要指导莫德里奇做的，但鱼进烤箱之后对方便只是抱着猫在旁边不说话。橄榄油在锅中加热，韭葱紧实，需要先入锅简单煎制，加上几瓣大蒜和百里香，用一块黄油和白葡萄酒炖煮。  
等到炖锅中液体煮沸、白葡萄酒减少时，加入更多的黄油，调小灶火之后盖上锅盖继续炖煮。等到用刀可以轻易扎进韭葱时关火出锅。  
烤制后的榛子口感爽脆，不需要碾得过于细碎，简单调味之后和黄油汁、切碎的欧芹一起撒在韭葱上。  
盐壳轻易就能敲开，鱼皮在烤制之后不再粘连，里面的鲷鱼肉泛着多汁的光泽，用一把勺子便能够将鱼肉和鱼骨分离。  
在鲷鱼入烤箱之前，拉基蒂奇还端着烤盘在烤箱前让莫德里奇给他照了张相，“知道你长得好看还厨艺好，也不知道炫耀什么。”拉基蒂奇将烤盘放进烤箱里，将照片发在ins上，笑容不减，“炫耀我长得好看厨艺好而且还不是单身啊。”  
“……”莫德里奇隐隐觉得拉基蒂奇在这个被称为成熟优秀的年龄里反倒要比以前更加嚣张了。  
偶尔他们也会觉得脚痒，在花园里踢球，不过是简单的一对一，或是寻找各种刁钻角度将球踢进那个缩小版的球门。莫德里奇一下子没有收住力道，虽然从拉基蒂奇的脚下抢走了球，却也让球飞到空中，擦着围栏落到外面。  
两个人对视了几秒，拉基蒂奇一脸的事不关己，把球踢飞的人自觉地出去捡球。莫德里奇不知道自己到底是运气太好还是太差，出门刚好遇见街上巡逻的警察，十分恪尽职守，丝毫不理会莫德里奇解释自己只是出来捡球，让他交罚款。  
拉基蒂奇蹲在那里拿着逗猫棒陪英短，就看见莫德里奇一脸阴沉地走进来，把足球丢在一边，径直走进房子，没一会又出来，“怎么了？”他在莫德里奇泄愤似的将皮球大力踢进球门之后问道。“被罚款了。”莫德里奇不爽地说道，“说我私自上街。”  
拉基蒂奇努力憋着笑说道，“都没有找你要签名或者合照吗，看来这位警察先生是马竞或者巴萨球迷。”  
第二天要参与一场直播的时候，莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇提醒了才想起来自己自不出门之后便没有再管过胡子这件事，他一直是两人当中更勤于刮胡子的那一个，不像现在让他注意形象的拉基蒂奇，没事情的时候就不管，要直播或者重要比赛了就刮胡子。  
“我觉得挺好的，”莫德里奇看着镜子里的自己说道，“反正这段时间都没有刮，就继续留着吧。”但身边的拉基蒂奇已经将刮胡刀拿在手里，似乎并不准备让他蓄着胡子走出这里。“刮了比较好看。”他说道。  
虽然平时都是直接用的电动剃须刀，但给彼此刮胡子时，还是用老旧的手动设备更符合气氛，拉基蒂奇将湿毛巾递给他擦脸，又将剃须膏在莫德里奇的下巴抹开，打趣道，“之前也不知道是谁，总是嫌弃我留胡子。”留着胡子就不能接吻，这也直接导致拉基蒂奇养成了和莫德里奇见面之前刮胡子的习惯。  
而莫德里奇此刻却抓住这一点振振有词，“所以啊，你要刮胡子，是因为被我嫌弃了。”刀片在皮肤上小心地走过，莫德里奇脸上丝毫看不出刀锋在脸上移动却是被别人拿在手里的紧张，继续说道，“但是我就不一样，我不刮胡子，是因为知道无论我是什么样子，那个人都不会嫌弃我。”  
“莫德里奇先生，你就是仗着那个人爱了你很多年。”刀片从皮肤上退开，拉基蒂奇毫无预兆地将他抱起来，让他坐在盥洗台上，很满意莫德里奇刚才眼里一闪而过的慌乱，“这个高度比较方便。”他笑着解释。  
“而你还是时不时地会暴露自己的幼稚。”莫德里奇说道，决定在脸上的泡沫洗净之后给他一个吻。

——End——


End file.
